This invention relates to exercise equipment and, more specifically, to stationary exercise apparatus for simulating cycling on outdoor multi-grade terrain.
Stationary exercise bicycles are generally comprised of a rotary pedaling mechanism interactive with a flywheel, a seat, handlebar means, and means for controlling the amount of force required to operate the pedaling mechanism. The force controlling means is often a braking mechanism, which applies frictional force of an adjustable amount to either the sidewall of the flywheel or its circular perimeter edge. Electronic-type magnetic brake systems, employed in the more expensive exercise bicycles, require some form of external electric power supply.
The exercise person can generally control the intensity of the exercise session on such stationary bicycles by a) choosing the duration of the session, b) selecting the pedaling speeds, and c) adjusting the braking force applied to the flywheel. Although such exercise control options are satisfactory to many, those who enjoy actual outdoor cycling on hilly terrain, where the inclination or pitch of the bicycle changes from the horizontal plane, find the commonplace stationary exercise bicycle to be boring and unrealistic.
It is to be noted that in the case of treadmill exercise machines, a further control option is available for the exercise, namely, adjustment of inclination to represent hill climbing. Since such an adjustment inherently requires correspondingly increased exertion, no simulation or augmentation effect is required. In the case of a stationary bicycle, however, a tilting or inclining movement will not inherently produce changes in exertion levels.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise device capable of simulating bicycle travel on a variable inclined terrain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise bicycle, as in the foregoing object, wherein the up and down direction and the magnitude thereof is controlled by the exerciser.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise bicycle of the aforesaid nature wherein the magnitude and direction of incline selected by the exerciser automatically adjusts the braking force according to the chosen up or downhill incline and the severity thereof.
These objects, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.
A stationary exercise bicycle of the present invention comprises a frame and a base pivotally connected to the frame and has a front portion, a rear portion, and a side portion connecting the front portion to the rear portion. A pedaling mechanism is connected to the frame and is in an operative relationship with a flywheel, such that a rotation of the pedaling mechanism causes a rotation of the flywheel. A tensioning member is engaged with the flywheel and connected to the frame and the base in a manner such that the tensioning member exerts a tension on the pedaling mechanism. If the frame is tilted toward the front portion of the base, the tensioning member exerts a lesser tension on the pedaling mechanism, simulating downhill biking. If the frame is tilted toward the rear portion of the base, however, the tension is increased on the pedaling mechanism and the rider experiences the feeling of biking uphill. Thus, this invention allows a rider to increase and decrease the tension in the pedaling mechanism by tilting the bicycle.
In another embodiment, the tensioning member is attached to a knob on a guide plate on the frame. The knob can be slid along a length of the guide plate. Such movement changes the tension on the pedaling mechanism and allows the rider to experience different tension levels without having to tilt the bicycle.